The Stony Alphabet
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: 26 drabbles inspired by one word, starting on each letter of the alphabet.


**A** - _Adoring_

They both were completely in love with each other's bodies.

Steve loved Tony's tanned skin, curve of his hips, softer tummy and he loved his arc, which was a true miracle to Steve. He often fell to sleep propped on Tony's torso, listening to the quiet hum of the machine, his face lit in the bluish light while he ran his fingers on Tony's belly, making him shiver in pleasure.

Tony loved Steve's broad back and muscled shoulders which looked ridiculously good together with his defined and narrow waist. Steve's pale skin just made him appear more like a Greek statue.

But still, none of them said a word about what they adored in the other. They let their hands, and not only hands, do the all talking.

**B** - _Butting heads_

"Stop talking back to me, Tony!"  
"I'm not, we are having a discussion here!"  
"In the army you would be already on the ground doing push ups!"  
"Well, guess what Captain?! We are - not - in the - freaking - army!"  
"Or you would have to peel the potatoes for the whole squad.."  
"Oh, SHUT UP!"

Tony rushed out of the room, shutting the door with a loud bang. Steve was fuming. He loved Tony, he really did. But some stuff just didn't get into that thick skull of his. It was Stark's way or no way and because of that they very often butted heads like that.

No, he won't go and apologize him first. Not this time. But.. Tony was hot-headed. Steve pictured him getting into Iron Man suit and flying to Bangkok or other far away place, just to punish him. He dashed to the door, opening them.

"TONY!" Steve screamed, only to see Tony sitting next to the door. Tony hadn't gone anywhere - it seemed as soon as he'd stepped through the threshold, he'd just slumped back against the wall and slid down, hugging his knees with his arms.

Steve sighed relieved. He crouched down in front of his boyfriend.

"Hey.." he started, gently caressing his cheek.  
"I'm sorry, Steve" Tony said in a weak voice, not looking at him.  
"It's okay, babe. I'm sorry too," Steve whispered and kissed his forehead.

**C** - _Cooing_

"Babe, come to sleep."  
"Later, baby."  
"Now, sweetheart."  
"I said later, darling."  
"Come on, my pretty angel, my beautiful lover, love of my life.."  
"Oh God, if I come to bed, will you shut up?!"  
"Yes," Steve smiled. It was 3 am and he was determined to get Tony out of the workshop. Tony was grumbling, but started to put down tools. Steve smiled brighter and kissed his cheek, taking his hand to go with him to the bedroom. His Tony needed sleep.

**D** - _Daddy issues_

"Oh yeah.. Oh.. Who's your daddy.." came a husked whisper, from behind Steve's back. Steve craned his neck to look at Tony, who was standing behind and grinding his hips into Steve, giving him a puzzled look.

"You remember that I knew your dad, right?"

The mood was gone in 0,5 second.

**E** - _Expensive_

Steve gave an irritated huff, seeing what was just delivered to the Tower. Of course it was a gift from Tony. A damn expensive gift. He knew that Tony had the best intentions, but it was just absurd. Huffing, he went down to his boyfriend's workshop, knowing that it will be a difficult talk.

"Tony.." he started gently, wrapping his hands around Tony's waist and kissing his shoulder despite his boyfriend being bent down, studying some plans.  
"Hm?"  
"Remember when we went to the museum and I told you that I like Monet's paintings?"

"They brought it in already?" Tony craned his neck to look at Steve, beaming a smile. "Didn't know they would pack it so fast, I bought it a few hour.. Mph," he was suddenly silenced by a kiss.  
"Tony.. Give them back," Steve said gently.  
"But.."  
"Tony.."  
"But you said.."  
"I know."  
"I just wanted.."  
"I know," Steve kissed him again. "Give them back," he asked one more time.

"Fineee.." Tony breathed out with a pout. He just wanted to make Steve happy. Steve smiled and kissed him few more times, appreciating the gesture, but finding it really unnecessary. This kind of art belonged in a museum, not in a household. He gently drew back from Tony.

"You should tell me sooner that you don't want to have a Monet at home," he heard Tony's voice, still with a slight pout. "Maybe instead you want some art from the Louvre?" he asked hopefully. Steve stopped, gaping at him. Was nothing too expensive for Tony..?

**F** - _Flirting_

Steve was training in the gym, killing another punching bag. He got so focused on his task, that he forgot to control if Tony was still working out at the workout bench. But it was very quiet, and except the sound of him punching, there was no other sound. He looked briefly to the left and, of course, Tony was not on the bench. Steve huffed, stopping to find him. As soon as he stopped, he heard a whine somewhere behind his back.

"Why did you stop?!" Tony complained. Steve turned around to find Tony settled on the mattresses, sitting with crossed legs, observing him.  
"Tony, you were supposed to train," Steve breathed, tired from all the punching.  
"Oh?" Tony smiled a bit, in his little teasing smile. "You really expect me to train while liberty and freedom are giving such a nice show?"

Steve blinked, before blushing hard. He should already be used to Tony's teasing. But he could always tease him back. With a mischievous smile of his own, he started to unwrap his knuckles, getting closer to him.

"What are you.." Tony panicked slightly, seeing Steve's smile. "I was talking about your fists! I totally didn't mean your butt.. AH!" Tony bolted from his seat, as Steve sprang in his direction, running in zigzags around the gym, laughing. Steve followed, grinning. Maybe it wasn't the training he meant, but it was better than nothing.

**G** - _Gallant and playboy_

They both had different approaches when it came to people. Steve was always polite and treated everyone friendly, but still kept a professional distance he learnt in the army. Tony was usually all over the place, able to make both men and women swoon, getting exactly everything he wanted. And if it happened that someone was immune to his charm, he could always piss off that person so much, that he/she was on the verge of killing him - he was good at that.

Sometimes it showed when they were together, and Tony was teasing and flirting and annoying Steve badly when he couldn't get what he wanted. On the other hand, Steve was driving him up the wall with those small, polite gestures, like letting Tony always go first through the door, and thank God, he talked Steve out of opening car's door for him.

But as much it was infuriating it was also sweet and loving and even if they both were yelling, they wouldn't ever change these little quirks about the other. Because it was these quirks, that made them fall in love in the first place.

**H** - _Height and weight differences_

"Tony, are you sure about that?"  
"Sure, I'm sure. Come here."  
"Tony.."  
"Come on!"

Steve worriedly eyed his boyfriend sprawled on the couch on his back, arms opened invitingly, wanting Steve to come and lie down on him. Usually they did this the other way around, because of obvious reasons, but Tony was so stubborn. With a heavy sigh, Steve cautiously settled on top of Tony, trying to not push him too much into the couch. Tony smiled.

"See? Told you it wouldn't be so bad.. AUGH!" Tony suddenly screamed in pain and Steve jumped on his feet, terrified.  
"What?! What happened?!" he panicked, seeing Tony curling into a ball with a pained expression.

"I.. I think you broke my arc.." he whimpered.  
"WHAT?! Oh God, Tony, hold on, I'm going.." Steve was ready to run to get the spare one, when Tony couldn't last any longer and burst into loud laughter. Steve gave him an evil eye. "Very funny.." he bit, crossing his arms.

"Ahahaha.. You are always falling for that.. Which time it was now? Fifteenth?" he laughed more. Steve just smirked and lifted up one end of the couch, making Tony tumble down to the floor. "Gah! Okay.. I deserved that.." he whined with a mouth full of carpet.  
"You did," Steve agreed.

**I** - _Innocent_

"Uh.. You guys look like two seals fighting over a ball.."

Tony chuckled a bit at Clint's unamused voice, but didn't stop. More importantly, Steve didn't stop either. They were both sitting in the Avengers shared kitchen at the table, close to each other, holding hands. It just happened that when Tony was drinking coffee and Steve was reading a newspaper, when he leaned to Tony and without any reason, kissed his cheek. Tony smiled at that and moved his face closer to Steve's, rubbing their noses together briefly. And then Steve rubbed back. And now they were sitting like that, nuzzling each other, eyes closed, content smiles on their faces. They had kept it up for few minutes already and planned to continue.

Maybe it was silly and goofy, but it was also sweet and innocent, and they both enjoyed it, so why not?

**J** - _Jukebox_

When they both decided that Steve would move to Tony's floor, Tony saw that, although Steve was happy with being so close to him, he still had this small startled look in his eyes. Tony floor was made in modern style, which for Tony looked normal, but was too cold for Steve. So, slowly, Tony was sneaking in some elements to warm up the rooms, like colorful blankets on the couch, frames with photos of them together on the fireplace, some of these silly couple mugs which when put together formed a heart. Steve watched this all with a smile, appreciating his boyfriend's efforts.

But what touched him the most, was when Tony bought from somewhere an original jukebox made in the 40's, similar to the one they had in the bar where Steve had spent time together with his team after the battles. When one evening they were snuggling under the blanket on the couch, Steve sipping tea, Tony coffee, listening to the music from the jukebox, and Steve saw how Tony's head was gently falling down as he was fighting with sleep, he smiled, pulling him closer, putting their cups aside, feeling that he was home.

**K** - _Kisses_

Steve didn't have much experience when it came to kissing. Tony had plenty, lots and lots of practice, but he never was the kissing type, as he preferred to get to the fun part right away. With Steve, he had to slow down, seeing how clearly insecure he was in bed. They started gently, just by softly caressing, getting to know their bodies, then adding lips, kissing sweetly. And soon they found out that it was so very nice and that kisses on different parts of their bodies had a different effect.

Tony was putty in Steve's hands whenever he kissed around his arc and the device itself, kisses on his belly always made him giggle and squirm, which Steve considered adorable and happily did that, and kissing just the right spot under Tony's chin had a calming effect on him. Steve found kissing along his shoulder blades relaxing, and he enjoyed neck kisses, but it was kissing his ears that got him really worked up and ready, which Tony already used, oh, so many times to his advantage.

So they kept kissing, driving each other crazy, loving every moment.

**L** - _Love you_

Tony was pacing back and forth through his floor, giving irritated looks here and there. He was worried. It was getting late. Nearly 1 am. Why the heck had Steve still not come back from the mission Fury sent him in the morning? Tony knew he shouldn't be worried, he was sure that if it was something serious he would know and would have been sent along with Steve. But why the hell..

And then he heard JARVIS informing him that Steve entered the Tower and now is in his quarters, changing. Tony let out a deep breath, feeling a huge load off of his chest. But.. Soon Steve will be here. He darted into the bedroom, stripped off his clothes, crumpled the covers, making it look like he was asleep for hours already, and pulled the covers over his head and waited.

Not long after Steve's heavy footsteps echoed on their floor. Then, a warm weight on the bed snuggling to Tony's back.

"I love you.." Steve whispered, well knowing that Tony wasn't asleep yet.  
"I love you too," Tony whispered back, leaning more into him, happy with having his soldier back in one piece.  
"Good night, babe," and with that, they both let their eyes slide closed, drifting to sleep.

Because now, they couldn't fall to sleep without the other and without saying "I love you".

**M** - _Memories_

Steve didn't have many mementos from his past. Most of them got lost with time, some of them were kept in the museums.

Now he was collecting everything he could from his shared moments with Tony, even things others might considered as trash - a cinema ticket from a movie they went together, a leaflet from an art exhibition Steve dragged Tony to. Steve kept it all hidden in his nightstand in a box with his old sketchbooks and drawing supplies, knowing that Tony will mock him if he ever finds out.

But the truth was that Tony was doing exactly the same thing, just he hid them in his workshop - in a safe, in a cigar box, next to his spare arc.

**N** - _Nightmares_

They both were having nightmares from time to time.

Steve's were about war, about Bucky dying in front of him, about being frozen all over again.

Tony's were about captivity in Afghanistan, and about being left on the other side of the Tesseract.

But no matter how bad their nightmares were, they always had a safe place - in each other's arms.

**O** - _O face_

One last scream, last thrust, last arch, and Tony was panting and shivering, hands latched to Steve's sides, breathing hard and short. He opened one eye to look at the man under him, at Steve's flushed face, his chest rising up and down, torso covered in sweat. Tony laughed slightly at the sight.

"You alive?" he mocked breathlessly, hissing the next second as Steve dug his fingers into his hips, to which few seconds ago he was holding to with dear life, and Tony knew that it was his punishment for being a wise-ass just after sex. He laughed again, and gently sunk all the way down to rest his body on Steve's and kissed his chin, making him finally open his eyes.

"Did I ever tell you that you have like the perfect O face?" Tony murmured lovingly, having Steve's attention. "It's beautiful."

Steve smiled, not quite sure if Tony was just teasing or telling the truth. "Too bad I can't say the same about you," he decided to tease back, "you just stuck your tongue out and look like a derp."

Tony laughed again at that, knowing that introducing Steve to Internet slang had been a mistake.

"What, you mean that this.." Tony stuck his tongue out, eyes rolling back, one fully open, the other one half closed, "is not sexy?" he mumbled, having that his tongue was still hanging out of his mouth.

Steve laughed loudly, pulling Tony closer, kissing his eyebrow. For Steve, Tony's O face was also perfect.

**P** - _Property of_

"Hey baby, I'm.. UMPF!" Tony was abruptly shoved into the nearest wall, Steve's hands clutching on his suit and lifting him a few inches from the ground, lips pressed to his in an angry, deep kiss.

"Steve! The hell.." Tony yelped, barely gaining some space to talk, when he saw how dark with anger Steve's eyes were. And then he understood. He just came back from the live broadcast of a press conference where he had been flirting heavily with the anchorwoman. He slid his hands on the other's cheekbones soothingly.

"Steve.. It was just a show.. It meant nothing.." Steve slowly relaxed, his muscles not so tensed anymore.  
"Mine.." he whispered, leaning his forehead against Tony's, slowly putting him down.  
"Yours," Tony smiled, wrapping his hands around Steve's neck. He couldn't lie and say that Steve getting all angry like that didn't turn him on.

**Q** -_ Quack_

"Tony," came Steve's happy voice, as he leaned over the couch, "I have something for you."  
Tony tilted his head to the back to look at him, then he smiled and held his hands out, knowing that Steve's somethings were usually some kind of sweets he baked just for him. But what Steve put in his hands was not a plate. Tony looked with a frown on the little box wrapped in shiny paper, while in the meantime Steve plopped on the couch next to him.

"Open it," he smiled encouragingly. Tony ripped the paper off, carelessly tossing it to the floor, seeing a.. Rubber duck. The same kind kids have for bath time, just this one had sunglasses on it's beak. He got it out from the package and put to his face, eyeing it with a frown. Then he turned to Steve, who had a bright smile on his face.

"I just had to buy it," he said softly, kissing Tony's cheek. Tony rolled his eyes and squeezed the duck with his fingers making it squeak. He grinned mischievously and did it again and again, obviously tormenting the poor duck, until Steve laughed and held his hands, stopping him.

"Stop it, Ducky," he asked with a grin. Tony grinned back and rubbed their noses together.  
"Quack," he squawked happily.

**R** - _Relaxing_

It was one of those controversial things Steve was excited to try, while Tony was grumbling. But Steve knew that it was a brilliant idea and somehow talked Tony into doing it. And still, Tony was acting like being punished. But after few more tries, he slowly liked it. Next, he grew to love it.

So now, he was laying in bed, pressed to Steve's torso, rubbing lazily his cheek on Steve's and enjoying the gentle scratch of Steve's light scruff, totally relaxed and grumbling happily. Steve kept his arms wrapped around him, laughing a bit at how adorable Tony was acting.

"You know.. If you like it so much I can keep it on other days too," he grinned, seeing as Tony's eyes were closed in pleasure.  
"Nah," he disagreed, "I like having it only on Sundays. It's like a reward after a whole week of hard work," he murmured. Steve laughed, rolling the smaller man off him, pinning him to the bed.  
"Want some more reward?" he teased.  
"Maybe some punishment for a change," Tony teased back, and Steve dipped his head down, kissing him sweetly.

And that was a typical scenario of their lazy Sundays, which were spent only on relaxing. No meetings, no workshop for Tony, no gym, no SHIELD business for Steve, only them both in bed till noon, cuddling and having breakfast in bed. And later on, Tony talked Steve into not shaving on this day, because he still had a thing for soldier's scruff and for how rugged it made him look.

After a while Tony parted from the kiss. "Man, I had a brilliant idea with relaxing at Sundays, right?" he grinned up at Steve.  
"Sure," Steve smiled back, letting him believe that. Just to humor him.

**S** - _Shared_

If someone asked Tony what his favorite place in the Avengers Tower was, he would immediately answer with his workshop. If someone would ask Steve about that, he would say his gym. But the truth was that they both shared their favorite place, which was the couch on their floor where they spend many days, Steve drawing, Tony working on his tablet, always close and cuddled to each other.

**T** - _Toppings_

Tony liked more intense flavors - chocolate, caramel, sweet, overwhelming. Steve liked whipped cream and fruits. Nevertheless, they quickly found out that whatever they licked off the other's body, it tasted heavenly. Steve was thinking of using it to get Tony to eat some vegetables.

**U** - _Underwear_

Tony, being Tony, had all kinds of underwear, depending what kind of clothes he was wearing. When he was wearing a suit, he usually went with boxer briefs, finding them the most comfortable. On his free days, when he was running around his workshop wearing cotton sweatpants, he liked to go commando. Steve usually wore boxer shorts, just because it was the kind of underwear they had back in his times and he was used to them. Tony hated his boxer shorts, finding them totally not sexy.

But one day when Tony was goofing around and pulled Steve's pants down while he was cooking, he found out that he was not the only one who liked going Stark naked. Steve jumped nervously, scolding him, but seeing that Tony's mouth was hanging open, he blushed furiously, telling him that during the war they had underwear shortage.

Tony never again complained about Steve's underwear.

**V** - _Virginia Pepper Potts_

"Honestly Pep, I don't know why I should be the one apologizing, if it was.."  
"Tony. It was you. Go and apologize to Steve already. Hang on, I have a second call."  
"Hey, I'm your boss! Don't you dare put me on hold!"  
"You're calling me on my off day, on my private number. Right now you're not my boss. Now either wait for me to get back to you, or suck it up and go talk with your boyfriend," she said calmly, getting an irritated scoff from Tony, but she just switched to the other line. "Hello?"  
"Pepper, I had a fight with Tony," she heard Captain's America whine. Pepper just sighed deeply.

**W** -_ Wrestling_

"No..ah! HA! Steheheve! Dammit!" Tony was squirming on the wrestling mat, trying to crawl away from his boyfriend. Steve just pulled him back, wriggling fingers at other's sides, making Tony flip on his back with a screech, trying to bat his hands away and push Steve away altogether. "You.. HAHA! Are cheating agaaiheheen!"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Steve crooned, taking advantage of Tony exposing his front, fingers scribbling at his belly, making him toss and laugh frantically, "it's a tickle match," Steve grinned, knowing that he already won. As usual.

**X** -_ X - ray_

"Leave it, Tony."

The command from Steve made Tony stop half way to the door. He had just finished lunch with Steve, and was planning to go back to work, while Steve was washing the dishes.

"L.. Leave what?" he asked insecurely, turning his head to look at Steve's back.  
"The candy bar you snatched, when you thought I wasn't looking," Steve explained calmly, done with the dishes, wiping off his hands.  
"I didn't snatch anything!" Tony yelped, outraged.  
"You didn't?" Steve turned his head to look at him, blue eyes giving him a stern look. Tony glared back, but crumbled after a while and took out a candy bar out of his pocket, putting it back on the counter.

"I don't know how do you freaking do that, it's like you have x-ray in your eyes.." he grumbled.  
"No, I just know you," Steve smiled turning around to face him.

"Hmpgh.." Tony leaned at the wall, eyes sliding slowly up and down Steve's body. "Wish I had X-ray in my eyes.." he murmured, licking his lips, making Steve blush already. "Walking commando today, Cap?"

Tony didn't get an answer, just ran out from the kitchen, laughing, as Steve threw a sponge in his direction.

**Y** - _Yuck/Yummy_

"Come on, give me some!"  
"No!"  
"But Steeeevee!"  
"Stay away!"

Tony was climbing up at Steve, who was sprawled on the couch on his back, trying to get him off him. What Tony wanted was a kiss from Steve. What Steve didn't want, was to kiss him as Tony had just gulped down a glass of scotch. And Steve hated that taste.

"I said something, Tony!"  
"Come on, just a quick smooch!"  
"No! Brush you teeth first!"  
"Yuck, and how would that taste mixed with the chocolate you just ate? Come on, I want some yummy chocolate scotch!"

Steve laughed, and Tony took this moment to lunge himself at Steve, but instead of getting his kiss, they both tumbled down from the couch, Tony landing on his back with a grunt, Steve on top of him. But Tony didn't get discouraged at all and wrapped his hands around the other's waist, all with a playful grin.

"Tony.." Steve laughed again, "are you drunk?"  
"No," Tony frowned. "Maybe. A bit. I don't know. Does it matter?" he grinned. Steve just laughed more, leaning his forehead on Tony's.  
"No," he purred and before he knew it, Tony stole a kiss from him.

**Z** - _Zero hour_

Steve had a mission to fulfill. For the thousandth time, he checked if everything was ready. He had only one chance to do it. He couldn't screw up. Too much depended on the success of this mission. Probably his whole life depended on it. Everything seemed to be ready. So now, he waited.

When Tony got out from the elevator, he blinked surprised. The room was filled with warm light from the candles, set all over their floor. Then he noticed the table set with some delicious food, wine, more candles and nice silverware. And not far from this, he saw Steve, standing tall and straight in his army uniform, which made him look hot as hell, if it wasn't for the goofy smile on his face. Well, he still looked hot as hell.

"Happy anniversary, Tony," he smiled sheepishly. Tony smiled back, getting closer to him, loosing his tie on the way, wrapping arms around Steve and pulling him down into a kiss.

"It isn't our anniversary," he growled slightly at Steve, before they lips could met.  
"I know.." Steve replied shyly. "I was just looking for an excuse to spend some nice time with you.."  
"Any excuse works for me," Tony assured him, lips finally meeting.

In Tony's opinion, them having each other was a good enough reason to celebrate. And from the way Steve was kissing back, he knew he shared his point of view.


End file.
